powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 29: The Day Tokyo Disappeared!?
is the twenty-ninth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Black Ball of Trouble". Synopsis Trying to find a boy's lost brother, Ryuta discovers a Gear plot to suck Tokyo into multiple simultaneous black-hole bombs! Plot The episode begins where a Security Guard from the office building notices four men in red formal suits went inside the room. As he enters the room, he was transported into another place where he ends up at the top of the forest mountains. Meanwhile, a kid tries to enter the office building as one of the police officers refuses to let him enter as Ryuta arrives to see him and the kid tells him that he was looking for his brother which is the guard from the office building. The police officer including the kid and Ryuta investigates the office building as they enter the office no one's inside as well as his brother was missing. At the playground, Ryuta tries to cheer the kid up while they are eating ice cream which he angrily scolds him for not knowing himself about his brother as he puts his ice cream at Ryuta's face and run off. At the Neo Empire Base, One of the mechaclones had readied a telekinetic ball along with four men in red formal suits which are the disguised mechaclones as Farrah orders them to proceed at once as they activated the machine where four men are transported to the main office that they went inside while handling the telekinetic ball. Therefore, Ryuta who finally cleaned up his face after what happened as he found the kid who is named Michio only to be bumped by four men as Ryuta catches up to save him and tells him to avoid the box. He was later cornered by Mason and Messerjū as well as Monster and three of the disguised mechaclones. Ryuta tells Michio to run away as he deals with them only to be intercepted by Monster as he was ready to finish him off, Ryuta was later saved by Shirou as Red1 to knock Monster with a flying kick, sending him to be knocked with the mechaclones as the telekinetic ball was dropped on the ground. As Mason and the group flee, the telekinetic ball becomes activated and it absorb any kinds of structure even the mechaclones, The Biomen, Monster and Ryuta as well. The Biomen are hanging on the tree leaves, while Ryuta attempts to hang on the pipes, but failed as he also hangs at the tree leaves like the rest. Monster tries to hang on but also failed. Red1 swings a red rope as the group including Ryuta to be hanged together not to get absorbed from the black telekinetic ball until Monster was nearly absorbed by the black telekinetic ball. Mason warns them that it was not over yet before escaping by teleportation. Red1 grabs the black telekinetic ball as they knew it was a formidable weapon. Back at the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man was furious after the incident where the Biomen got the ball he created. Once the black ball is activated all the inhabitants and the city of Tokyo will disappear. When four disguised mechaclones are handling the ball towards the construction worker. At the Bio Base, Peebo notices that the black ball was fully operational and it loses its energy as he tests the ball by charging it which it enables to absorb through anything. Shingo was shocked that it can absorb only a single charge. Peebo also tells them that this ball might able to make their city disappear. Shirou realizes Doctor Man's plot is to make the city disappear with the ball and it has several of them and Hikaru tells him that the ball can also make things simply vanished as well as their city as the group are horribly surprised by this matter. Meanwhile, Ryuta continues his search at the same office where Michio's brother had disappeared as he decides to investigate the mysterious disappearances, alone. Ryuta is now seen taking a wall rappelling at the office building as he manages to spy them in backwards. As four disguised mechaclones are trying to activate the black telekinetic ball from the black box inside the office among with them is Mason in his disguised human form. However, Michio attempts to get through the building to find his brother as Ryuta sees this as he continues to rappel to get down and follows him. As they get through the office building, Ryuta warns him there was something dangerous inside the office as Michio refuses to believe and tells him to leave him alone. Ryuta then tries to stop him as one of the disguised mechaclone arrive the scene as the door closes. Ryuta tries to stop Michio from getting inside as both were confronted by Mason and his group disguised as humans which he points out to them causing both of them to be teleported at the top of the green mountains where Michio's brother got transported earlier. Therefore, the Biomen arrive to find Ryuta and Peebo tells them that he manages to monitored him inside the office. At the top of the green mountains, Ryuta and Michio are confronted by the Big Three along with Messerjū''' 'and Farrah Cat. Mason tells him that the genetic teleporation balls will relocate Tokyo into the top of the mountains as Monster also tells him that these balls also relocate other cities and the turmoil becomes imaginable. Ryuta finally realizes that Peebo was right and Mason summons the mecha Jellyfish Canth and he explains that this mecha has enough energy to teleport through everything from the genetic teleportation ball when its activated even in maximum output as he orders Messerjū to get rid of both of them which Ryuta tells Michio to run. Meanwhile, The Biomen are on their way to find Ryuta as their vehicles takes on super speed. Therefore, Messerjū attacks Ryuta with an eye laser as he dodges the attacks to protect Michio while running away. He lets Michio to stay and hide as he taunts Messerjū to come and get him but he manages to dodge from his eye laser. The Big Three and Farrah Cat just arrived and Farrah orders Monster to throw the teleporation ball towards Ryuta as the latter notices its activation as he climbs the tree to avoid being teleported as the branch from its trees falls off. Ryuta continues to avoid from being absorbed as he continues to climb the tree but he let go due to its activation. Ryuta manages to climb quickly before it stops the activation. The Big Three later takes Michio's brother as their hostage which he tells Michio to run. Ryuta tells him to escape to save his brother as he was attacked by Messerjū and the Big Three watched him suffer until Red1 knocks Farrah Cat with a Bio Super Kick while Yellow4 hits him with her Bio Arrow as the Biomen helps Ryuta out much to Mason's fury. Ryuta tells Michio's brother to go with Michio as both managed to escape and he angrily states towards the Big Three "Those boys are not involved, they have nothing to do with this!? However, those two have gotten into this mess, was only to prevent themselves from disappeared to their city. Perhaps they cannot stop you, but we the Bioman can!" He angrily transforms into Blue3 as the Biomen faces off the Big Three who order the mechaclones to deal with them. When the Biomen manages to deal the mechaclones Blue3 had a standoff against Messerjū which he hits him with his eye laser but dodges only to be attacked by a sonic electric blast which it hurts him from the blast until he uses his Elec Sword to make a drill stab towards him as he thrusts his sword to his chest. The Biomen manages to defeat Messerjū with Bio Electron Beam. Mason now summons the mecha Jellyfish Canth to deal with them. After Red1 summons the Bio Dragon which Blue3 tells them about the mecha's deadly abilities before they ride with their Bio Jets to assemble the Bio Robo to deal with it. Both mechas are now fighting with their might as it manages to knock the mecha with a punch as the head of the Jellyfish Canth is floating on air as it means to distract the Bio Robo as Blue3 notices this. The Jellyfish Canth manages to hit the Bio Robo with an electric blast as the Bio Team got hurt inside the Bio Robo as Red1 manages to retaliate by hitting the mecha with a Bio Missiles. As the head of the mecha continues to distract them, The Bio Robo attempts to grab the head but was electrocuted before it falls into the ground as the mecha's body still moves as it hits them with a rapid fire causing Red1 to active another Bio Missile which it directly hits it in retaliation. The Bio Robo manages to defeat the mecha with a Straight Flush from his Super Maser. After the Bio Robo defeats their mecha, Doctor Man becomes furious towards the Big Three as he hits them with his electric stick due to their incompetence. After the incident, Michio and his brother came to see Ryuta who is with the Biomen and Michio became thankful to him for saving his brother as the brothers parted ways as the Biomen happily run away after their victory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Michio: *Michio's brother: *Guard: Errors *''to be added Notes *Ryuta finally wears his third outfit in this episode. *Shingo's denim vest from his second outfit is now medium blue. *Michio's English dubbed name is Andrew as his brother remains unnamed. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes